Marauder Memories
by JanePartlet
Summary: Alice Grace finds herself irritated endlessly once again by Sirius Black. However, this time avoiding him seems not to be an option. "Why can't you just let me be normal, Sirius?" "You haven't been normal since second year. When you took the dead frog I'd been chasing you with and named it Sir Robert." "He had a top hat and everything," she said smiling at the memory.
1. Sir Robert The Frog

**Okay, I've completely changed this story...give it a read?**

On the morning of September 1st, Sirius Black found himself attempting to hide amongst the plants that were lining the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. The train ride had always brought him contentment seeing as how it was the only sure sign that he was going to be at Hogwarts soon. Hogwarts was quite possibly his favourite place in the world. He was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts but he'd have to survive the train ride first.

He had always had a group of girls that fancied him. They were well known as his fan girls. However, somewhere between the end of fifth year and now they had doubled. They were following him around and whispering all kinds of things. Sure one would consider it pleasant, if only they weren't completely mad.

Sirius was now hiding behind a particularly large plant cursing his friends. Every year since their second they had determined different ways to decide who would get to stay in the compartment and change into their school robes. This, in result, meant that everyone would go elsewhere. Normally, Sirius would be quite skilled at the game they had chosen. After all, he was quite brilliant at everything. But this year, Remus had decided that they'd play some muggle game he had heard about.

"It's quite simple," he had remarked, "After saying rock, paper, and scissors, each of us will choose one of the three. Rock would crush scissors, paper covers rock and scissors cut paper."

What rubbish.

The boys had quickly realized it'd only work if they had played two at a time. After a round with each of his friends, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, Sirius had realized it wasn't the most intelligent to choose rock all three times.

James had won and had laughed loudly when Sirius entered the hall. As waiting for him was a mob of girls, it was horrid. They had screamed and attempted to snog him while he made a run for it. Luckily, the trolley lady was making her way over and the girls were momentarily distracted. He had run and hid behind a plant, where he was now.

He watched as a particularly tall thin girl with curly blonde hair spotted him. She smirked; it was Sarah Gray he realized quickly. She was one of his previous girlfriends. They had a nasty break up and he knew she was about to disclose his location.

He groaned and looked around for somewhere new to hide. He spotted a compartment not too far away and figured it was his best chance. He quickly dashed into it and closed the door soundlessly. He leaned back against the wall and sighed, relieved.

"Black!" a voice behind him screamed.

Startled, he turned around to find a girl with straight light brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Alice," he smirked realizing only now that she was wearing only her bra and knickers.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head slightly, "Black, aren't you aware that it's considered rude to walk in on people while they're changing."

"Hm, thought that only referred to women," he said thoughtfully.

She sighed in annoyance, "You are ridiculous."

Alice Grace and Sirius could hardly be considered friends. She was a fellow sixth year Gryffindor and they had met at the sorting. To be honest, Alice swore Sirius hated her. God knows why. He took every chance he had to infuriate her as best as he could. It amused him as she had never responded the way he thought she would. She was different. Not a fan girl, to be precise. Not someone who wanted to snog or shag him. Or even someone who wanted to be friends with him. No, Alice, as far as Sirius thought, was someone who was completely sure of herself. This is why Sirius took every moment he had to try and set her off her game.

"Ah, but that's why you love me, isn't Alice?"

"Oh, Sirius, I dare say you've caught me!" she exclaimed dramatically. "I have loved you since the very first day! Come shag me Sirius! Shag me!" she continued, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"As you wish milady," Sirius said wearing a wolfish grin.

Before Alice could respond Sirius trapped her against the seat. He had been carrying his robes which he dropped on her pile of clothes. They were incredibly close and were sharing the same air.

He smirked, while Alice just shook her head. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Sirius was crazy to say the least. She attempted to shove him off of her but she had to admit, he was strong.

"Sirius," she groaned, "You're suffocating me."

He chuckled and got off of her offering a hand which she refused. She pulled her knees up and hugged them glaring at him.

"Why can't you just let me be normal, Sirius?" she asked.

"You haven't been normal since second year, when you took the dead frog I'd been chasing you with and named it Sir Robert."

"He had a top hat and everything," she said smiling at the memory.

"Yes, the monocle was quite the touch," he smirked.

"Oh sod off, you're horrid."

"How, without me you wouldn't have had Sir Robert now would you?"

"Yes, and without you I wouldn't have loved a dead frog."

He chuckled and shook his head slightly at her insanity.

"You are completely mad, Alice Grace."

"As are you Sirius, now leave?"

Sirius gave her a mock offended look to which she sighed.

"Sirius I've got to change. Don't you have friends or something?"

He smiled, "as you wish milady."

He gathered his clothes from the pile and left wearing his ever so famous smirk.

Alice sighed. Sirius did kind of irritate her but he more than that amused her. She was quite sure that without him, her life would be rather drab.

She decided to get dressed but when she looked into the pile she realized her uniform was missing. In its place was a pair of red and gold boxers and an oversized white dress shirt. She groaned. _Damn Black,_she thought. He had always done things like this to her leaving her to embarrass herself in front of everyone. He wasn't even kind enough to take the credit for it. He made it seem like it was all her.

She thought through her options and realized she only really had two. She could go back to her compartment and get a new set of robes to wear or she could wear Sirius' ensemble. Though one would assume the first was completely sane Alice preferred the latter.

Alice was not exactly Miss Popular, nor was she a loser. She tended to associate with everyone. However, she didn't really have any close friends. She had always lost interest quickly and thought drama was not worth a best friend. This was the reason that she had ended up sitting in a compartment with the most irritating girls in her year, Sarah Gray, Alyssa Tyler and Cory Fox. They weren't the worst human beings though they were plenty annoying. Every time Alice found herself associating with them they told her she was ugly, just in nicer words. They also enjoyed telling her she'd never find a man, in those words. Perhaps, they also weren't the best human beings. Alice would do anything that would make it so that she did not have to face them again. So she chose the latter, she pulled on Sirius' clothes and decided to sleep for the time remaining before they got to the carriages.

* * *

Soon enough, she awoke to the few remaining carriages preparing to leave. She rushed out and waited in the crowd of people attempting to get on the carriages. She heard an endless amount of snickers behind her but it didn't faze her. She was completely aware that she must have looked completely ridiculous in Sirius' clothes.

She felt a tap on her arm and turned to see Lily Evans. She was also a Sixth year Gryffindor and they had become, what Alice hoped was, friends. She smiled a hello at Lily who just looked at her nervously.

"Erm, Alice, do you know...that..." she started but then blushed.

"That I'm wearing Sirius' ridiculous clothes? Yes, I'm well aware."

"No, I mean... yes but also its..." She took a deep breath and said, "Saysyourhispieceofarse."

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"The back of your shirt, it says...' this is Sirius' piece of arse, nice to meet you.'" She said quoting what had appeared on the back of Sirius' shirt as soon as she left the compartment.

She sighed, "Stupid Black."

Lily nodded her agreement which had more to do with her annoyance at Potter who was completely infatuated with her.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered, "they're close enough behind us."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and did the first thing that came to mind. She pulled off the shirt and threw it on the ground stomping on it. It was then she realized she was only wearing her bra and Sirius' boxers but figured she'd have to play along.

She crossed her arms and continued waiting for the carriages with Lily looking shocked beside her and through the wolf whistling coming from everywhere around her.

A few people behind her, the marauders stared in awe. Sirius, despite being shocked at her destroying his shirt, couldn't help but stare at her amazing figure. She was incredibly fit he noticed. He smirked approvingly at her as she made her way to her carriage. He quickly followed and made his way into her carriage where the Marauders soon joined them.

As soon as James had stepped in Lily muttered something about finding a different carriage and left. James, being James, chased after her yelling her name.

Alice stared at Sirius disapprovingly but Sirius had seen a flicker of impressed shine in her eyes. This was definitely a step up from his usual pranks they both thought.

Sirius grinned at her widely, "So love, I hear you're my piece of arse."

She kicked him in the shin and he groaned in pain. Remus and Peter laughed at his side.

"He definitely deserved that," Remus said while Peter nodded his agreement.

"And they call themselves my friends," Sirius sighed.

"How'd you do it?" she questioned.

"All of my shirts are charmed so that if a girl were to be wearing it, it'd appear to say this is Sirius' piece of arse. You know, so everyone else would know." He grinned as she shook her head.

"You are an arse," she muttered.

"An arse you admitted you wanted to shag," he replied.

Remus and Peter dropped their mouth in surprise. Alice chuckled and then shut her mouth. It was then that everyone realized that she was half naked. It was also then that Sirius remembered she was in his favourite pair of boxers.

**So...thoughts? Please Review!**


	2. Pulling Pigtails

**Sorry for the wait lovelies, I know this is short but I have my next chapter written so review and I'll update soon. Also, tell me your ideas for pranks and such.**

After the 'oh so awkward yet amusing just the same carriage ride', as Alice liked to call it, Alice escaped to find her trunk. She honestly thought Sirius would be over irritating her by now, to think it had been five years now.

She had spent a lot of last year trying to come up with a decent reasoning for his hatred for her but honestly? She couldn't.

She remembered their first encounter during first year. He had been sitting at the Gryffindor table with some of the other first years that had been sorted. She remembered how she wore pigtails like she did so often then. She had walked up to the sorting hat as her name was called.

"Skye, Alice" came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Oh wonderful," Alice responded perhaps a bit too loud and sarcastic judging from the snickers that followed her.

McGonagall simply pursed her lips tighter.

Alice walked up and sat on the stool awaiting the dreaded sorting hat. She had heard many stories about the hat from her mother.

_It only sees what you let it and it takes in to consideration what you want but ultimately it will put you in the right house whether you think it then or not. _

The thing was there was not a certain house she wanted to be in. It was just the idea that these would be the people she grew up with for seven years, the people that would ultimately become her family. That scared her.

As the hat was placed on her head she heard its voice inside her head.

_Ah, Miss Skye, a reasonable amount of wit, kindness, spite and bravery. These are characteristics for all the houses. They are also four great characteristics you possess. However, there is one more I sense, courage, and with courage and bravery you are, of course, a… "GRYFFINDOR"_

The last word had been shouted to the entire school and with that a decision was made, one that would decide who she was to become, in a way. She had trudged off to the Gryffindor table where students were cheering and shouting.

It was then that she sat next to the boy with grey eyes as she knew him then. Those eyes were incredibly intriguing, as was his entire appearance, but they had caught her attention. They way they had glinted with mischief and sparkled with enthusiasm. She smiled at the boy and he smirked at her, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. Even then he wore that irritating smirk.

However a few moments later, during the feast, he had pulled on her pigtails.

"Yes?" she asked slightly irritated, no one pulled on her pigtails if she could help it.

"Nothing," he responded a smirk playing at his lips.

A few seconds later, she felt another tug.

Again she turned to him, "something the matter?"

"Nothing," he responded and so it began.

She never did wear her hair in pigtails again.

She shook her head to get out of her thoughts and started running towards the common room. Sure, everyone would be enjoying the sorting ceremony and dinner while she had to deal with Sirius' stupidity, of course.

She walked up to the fat lady portrait and groaned… the password! How could she be so daft?

"You kids these days don't have any respect. I say! If your parents knew what you were up to…" the fat lady started rambling on about how horrid kids were these days and to be blunt, Alice did not care.

It was then that a quiet voice called her name behind her.

She turned to find Remus Lupin, with his adorable sandy hair and brown eyes she couldn't help but smile. She liked Remus, he was definitely one of her few good friends and he was also incredibly kind…at times.

"Hey Remus," she said exhausted.

"Take it you don't know the password?" he said smiling.

She nodded embarrassed.

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that this mate of yours is a prefect," he said grinning.

She grinned as she couldn't believe her luck, "Oh Mr. Lupin have I ever told you I adore you? Now, if you don't mind, let me in? As it's getting cold and I'd enjoy putting a shirt on," she said laughing.

He flushed a bit and said, "Oh, right…Hippogriffs," he said to the fat lady.

"Try and hurry Alice don't miss dinner."

She nodded, thanked him again and head up towards the girls dormitories. She entered her room and opened her trunk taking out a clean white shirt and uniform skirt. Pulling on the clothes, she quickly grabbed her Gryffindor tie and put it on too. She then looked at Sirius' boxers that she had just taken off. Now, she could either be civilized and keep them or be cruel and save them for revenge. Of course, she went with the latter, folding them and placing them under some of her own muggle clothes.

Done changing, she headed back down to the common room. It was then that, in a split moment decision, she chose to head up to the boys' dorm. After all, she could just go down to the kitchens and get dinner whereas now was the perfect time for revenge.

**Please, review? **

**I have the next chapter ready so maybe if you review I'll update… ;)**

**Love,**

**Jane.**


	3. Lucky Pants

**Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh, and please...give me ideas for pranks...I might run out :P**

Sirius Black sat with his mates at the Gryffindor table and watched as the members of Slytherin went out in coughing fits. It had been a few minutes since the coughing had started and the professors had decided it must have been something the table ate.

Yeah right, Sirius thought.

He watched as slowly one by one the Slytherins started coughing colours. There was black and yellow, crimson and gold and blue and bronze leaving no sign of green or silver. It was then that some of the Slytherins, the worse half, started squawking. Yes squawking, very much like birds.

"I'm a twat, I'm a twat," some would say.

"I'm in love with Voldy," others said.

And of course, there was, "My mommy thinks I'm ugly."

Perhaps they were childish and amateur but the better to deflect the blame. There was no way they'd be caught, to think, they had been so careful.

But, of course, their habit of playing a prank every year didn't help them.

Nor did the fact that they were dying of laughter, however, in their defense, they weren't the only ones. The entirety of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff were laughing. Hey, one could only be so kind.

"Silence!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster, "Silence at once." He repeated, hoping his amusement wasn't obvious.

Sirius laughed silently attempting to compose himself while his friends did the same.

"As always, a silly prank has been played at the beginning of the year ceremony. Now, normally, it is simple to call upon the guilty. It has, always, or at least for the last five years, been a group of four particular Gryffindor boys. They have always been punished. However this year, I do not think there is any solid proof. Does anyone disagree? Is there proof?"

There was a moment of silence during which a look of astonishment crossed the face of each of the Marauders.

"Well then," Dumbledore continued, "I'd suppose the only way to resolve this would be to ask them. It is not as if we have any other proof after all."

Everyone gaped at Dumbledore confused. However Professor McGonagall had clearly seen the glint of mischief in Dumbledore's eyes. It was so obvious that she had to suppress a smile. To think, what kind of professor would she be if she smiled?

"Very well then, would James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black please stand?"

The boys looked at one another and stood still filled with confusion. Was he going to let them get away with it? They wondered.

"Boys, did any of you have anything to do with this prank?" Dumbledore asked.

The boys stared for a second but James was the first to respond. Running a hand through his unruly black hair he cleared his throat.

"Uhm..." he started, then adjusting his round glasses that covered his hazel eyes he responded, "no?"

"Is that your answer then? None of you had anything to do with this? Is this correct?"

The boys nodded unsure.

"Very well, you may be seated and let the feast begin."

All at once there were outraged shouts from the Slytherin table and even some shouts of protest from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. While, at the Gryffindor table there were only cheers and high fives being passed around. Imagine if house points had been taken away!

The four boys looked at one another and laughed.

"That was bloody brilliant," Peter laughed.

"Fantastic," Remus said.

"Knew we liked Ole Dumbledore for a reason," laughed James.

"Well I'm glad you're fond of me lads, I daresay find your pranks amusing. However can we perhaps keep them unbiased? Perhaps not target solely the Slytherins?" said Dumbledore who happened to be standing behind the group surprising them.

"Oh erm, yes Sir…definitely. We shall definitely try," Sirius answered in hopes that Dumbledore wouldn't catch his pathetic attempt at leaving out the entire truth.

Dumbledore did hear his slip; he could've easily responded something like _try isn't good enough_ however what was wrong with a little harmless fun. So instead he nodded, smiled at the boys and returned to his seat at the professors table.

"Nice save mate, we shall _try" _James laughed.

"Well, I couldn't very well lie to the headmaster" Sirius laughed in reply.

Remus shook his head at the daftness of these boys, sometimes he wondered about their sanity. He looked over at Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of their group.

He was shorter than the others with mousy brown hair and light blue eyes. He didn't fit in as much as the others but they had accepted him. Thus making them look better and having someone to do small tasks for them. However after five years Peter had grown more confident and did not let them tell him what to do as often. Though he was still a little unsure of himself he had more or less evolved. This, despite what one would think, was appreciated by the marauders. They liked that he could contribute more to their ideas. To think, he had even helped with this prank.

Remus nudged Peter and whispered, "How long you think until Padfoot realizes he hasn't annoyed Alice in a while?"

Peter laughed quietly and responded, "I give it a couple seconds."

Remus nodded and looked back at Sirius, better known as Padfoot. The other three boys had never understood his fascination with the girl. Sure she was pretty enough but Padfoot didn't act like he wanted to snog her, no. He acted like he just wanted to bother her, for no good reason. They had asked him about it once and he had responded that he was just trying to get a decent reaction from her. Sure, that'd make sense but Alice was fairly level headed.

At one point it was thought that perhaps they had been together at some point, dated, but that wouldn't make sense because they had been bothering one another since their first or second year. Also, to think, none of Padfoot's exes had exactly gone after her. Well, they had, but only because they thought she was going to hurt him. She wouldn't though; she would just get him back. She was brilliant like that.

Then came the inevitable, "Say anyone seen Skye?" from Sirius.

Peter looked at Remus and grinned. Remus laughed and said, "Probably plotting against you."

Sirius paled a bit, "crap, I always forget to think of the consequences."

"Say, remember when she got Ellie the house elf to let her put a vanishing spell on any food that you touched," James laughed.

"Don't remind me!" Sirius cried, "I have never been that food deprived, or okay I have…but this time I didn't have to be…" A dark look had crossed his face when he said the second part. He hated thinking about his life before he moved in to the Potters'. Quickly, trying to lighten the mood he returned to the original subject.

"Great prank I pulled on her though aye?"

The boys glanced at each other debating whether or not to bring up Sirius' previous living conditions. Deciding on the latter, they laughed.

"She's plenty fit though right?" Sirius added.

This caused the boys to be confused for a moment; Sirius had never said something like that about her before. It would be bad if he decided he actually liked her, especially since she probably hated him.

Sirius watched as his mates shot confused glances at one another. Merlin, they were daft. He was only stating the obvious. It's not as if he never noticed, he had, he just never pointed out before. Probably because he always had plenty of more fit girls to snog, well, he still did. Just, they weren't as appealing as they once were. Perhaps this was because there were so many more girls up and willing. He glanced carefully behind him at the Hufflepuff table where a number of girls were giggling and flipping their hair trying to get his attention. He shuddered.

To the point, it wasn't so bad that he stated the obvious was it? She was fit. It was a fact. Merlin, it isn't as if he's in love with her. He almost laughed at the thought. Sure, it was a bit disappointing that she didn't get to see the brilliant prank they played. Yeah, sure she would have got that great glint in her blue eyes that would make it seem like perhaps she didn't hate him. But like or love? As in a crush? Merlin, no. He wasn't even sure if they were friends.

"Mate, she's the closest thing you have to a girl mate," James stated.

There was a moment of silence and just as Sirius was about to respond James shook his head. Sirius mistaking this gesture for disappoint rather than taking it for its actual meaning of _Shut up _continued.

"Merlin Prongs, I know. It's not as if I'm not stating the obvious mate, Skye's fit."

"Glad you think so mate," came the voice of, of course, Alice Skye.

"Merlin, Skye, give a man a warning."

"S'not my fault you missed James' ever so obvious warning."

"Sod off," Sirius said moody at being embarrassed to have admitted that Skye was fit.

Sure any other girl it would be an automatic invitation to the closest broom closet but with Skye, it was something that she could use against him.

"Awh don't be sad Sirius! Complements are nice things, I know you don't get them often but people appreciate them."

"Must've been the first you've gotten then, seeing as how you're simply glowing."

She laughed, "not exactly, I've been hearing how fit I am ever since your little stunt. Besides, I've even been invited to the first Hogsmeade trip…on the first day, who'd have thought. So, Sirius, I actually should thank you…"

Sirius looked at her eyebrows raised, well this was new.

"But I won't. Since I'd rather not go to Hogsmeade with some guy who just wants into my pants, they're all a lot like you I suppose."

Sirius friends laughed while he just looked at her amusement in his eyes.

"Oh are they now, what makes you think I want into your pants Skye?"

"Skye is so fit, whatever you say milady, Sirius' piece of arse…Oh and not to mention your habit of invading my personal space."

There was a moment of silence in which it was obvious that she had won. She was smirking down at him as he was still sitting at the Gryffindor table.

It was then that Peter decided to speak up to defend his mate and all, "Wait, Skye, didn't you tell Sirius you wanted to shag him?"

James gaped while Remus, Peter and Sirius laughed remembering what he had brought up on the carriage ride.

"Oh, yes Skye, why don't you tell them all about that?"

"Prat," she cursed.

Then without a second thought, "alright, move over, I need food."

She sat beside the Marauders by choice for the first time ever. This was so new that even some of the other students stopped to figure out what was happening.

_Why on earth _they wondered _was Alice Skye sitting with the Marauders…with…Sirius._

There next thought was the same for everyone, including the Marauders.

_Were Sirius and Alice getting along?_

Sure Alice had yelled at Sirius often and him at her because despite Alice's lack of a hot head, Sirius was annoying and a prat. But this entire year was different starting from the moment where Alice didn't call Sirius multiple obscenities for his earlier stunt. It was just that Alice and Sirius hadn't noticed yet.

"So," Alice started oblivious to how weird it was her sitting with them, "Here's what happened."

She proceeded to explain to the marauders that sarcasm was a trait she was well known for having. A trait that was Sirius was oblivious to. She then recounted the story to the Marauders including her own little snippets, such as Sirius begging for her to shag him. Sure, this may not have happened however it did make a great story. So much so that even Sirius was laughing.

All the while Alice was debating whether or not the revenge she had settled for on Sirius was worth it. In the end she decided that of course it was, who was she kidding? She also couldn't help thinking about whether or not Sirius calling her fit was worthy of an insult. His slags were fit. She didn't want to be his slag. Hell, she wasn't sure she wanted to be his mate.

After telling the Marauders her story they started telling her other stories making this perhaps one of the best first days of school. So much so that she almost regretted her revenge on Sirius for making her trip to school half naked. _Almost._

It was then that Sirius had finally remembered what should have been his first questioned to her.

"Erm, Skye…do you have my boxers?"

It was such an awkward conversation that the Marauders couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I do Sirius," she replied swiftly.

"Can I have them?"

"I'm sure you have plenty."

"Yes but they're…"  
there was a silence that James couldn't help but fill.

"THEY'RE HIS LUCKY BOXERS!"

Alice and the three marauders laughed while Sirius flushed, "Shove off, James!"

Alice laughed again and replied, "Well, you'll just have to make some girl's pants you're lucky pants. They might be harder to lose."

"Only if that girl's you," he replied smirking.

She shook her head, "you aren't getting them back. I like them…. all Gryffindor Pride and such. Maybe I could start wearing them to quidditch…nice team spirit y'know?"

"As much as I adore seeing you in my pants rather than your own, Alice, I would like them back."

She grinned, "No."

"What?"

"No, Black, its simple enough…two letters…"

"I-I…why?"

"I told you Black I like them,"

"Because they make you think of me?" he asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Because, Black, _blackmail."_

"How would you possibly blackmail me with boxers?" he asked confused.

"Ah, Black, revenge is sweet."

The boys looked at Sirius at once trying to see if anything was wrong with him. He appeared to be fine but Sirius wasn't sure.

"Is my hair okay?" he asked uneasy.

**Okay, in the next chapter you find out what Alice's revenge is. Yay. But first, you must review!**


	4. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Okay, okay ready?**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

**Wait…read this**

**Would you want me to have a series or just one? I was confused but I was thinking I could write one about sixth year and one about seventh year…how's it sound? :$**

**And… I need prank ideas…help.**

Once the Marauders realized that Alice's so called revenge hadn't already been done they became suspicious. What could she possibly do to them they wondered. Well, it was mostly Sirius. He was utterly confused. Usually she did something obvious. Something that made him look completely ridiculous to everyone. However this was strange, especially for her. She just sat there eating an apple. So composed, so darn utterly composed. Merlin, it frustrated him.

"Skye…what did you do?" he asked tentatively while the other Marauders were slightly more at ease. The other Marauders didn't worry because more than often Alice was fair. She didn't harm them if they had nothing to do with the prank, which, in this case, they didn't.

"Worry not Black you'll know soon enough," she said winking and then making her way out of the great hall.

Sirius watched as many of the guys who had seen her in barely more than her knickers watched her walk away. He couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated. That is to say, sure she was fit but they didn't have to act like dogs. Alright, perhaps Sirius Black was a hypocrite. But, how else was he supposed to describe what he felt?

Sirius turned back towards his friends.

"Erm, Prongs, mate, do you have any idea what she could've done?"

James shook his head wearing a sympathetic look.

"Moony?" Sirius asked hopefully turning towards Remus.

"Good luck mate," he replied.

Before Sirius could even ask Wormtail, better known as Peter Pettigrew, Peter shook his head violently.

Sirius sighed, "Alright mates, looks like I'm in for hell tomorrow. May as well get a good night's sleep, aye?"

With that, Sirius left the great hall however what he didn't know was that as soon as he got up to leave, words appeared on the back of his shirt.

The words formed 'Alice Skye's piece o' arse. Deal with it.'

As soon as the Marauders saw this they couldn't help but burst in fits of laughter. Well, the Marauders excluding Sirius who was too preoccupied leaving to realize that as soon as he started walking away laughter had been erupting randomly.

Perhaps the reason this was so amusing to most was because Sirius was not any one specific person's piece of arse. No, his arse belonged to the entire female population. Or at least that was how Sirius and many of the girls thought it.

However, this could also be found amusing because it was Alice Skye who was being discussed, sarcastic, quirky, witty, kind Alice Skye. The same Alice Skye that many people assumed hated Sirius Black. However, it was also the same Alice Skye who one could argue had serious sexual tension with Sirius Black. However that was debatable and not yet proven. Also, Sirius and Alice were completely unaware of this. Or at least so it seemed.

Never the less, there was laughter all throughout the Great Hall and even snickers from some of the mildly decent Slytherins.

Once Sirius had left the laughter died down a bit.

Peter turned to his fellow marauders and asked, "You don't think that's all her revenge do you?"

The boys thought about it and shook their heads.

"She's much too brilliant" said Remus.

"And this isn't nearly original enough," James added.

"She's up to something," Peter put in thoughtfully.

The boys nodded their agreement and shook their heads in sympathy for their poor friend who was surely in for something.

* * *

Sirius grudgingly went up to the Gryffindor common room, what in Merlin's name was she planning? He wondered. He entered the portrait muttering the password Moony had told him earlier. As he walked in to and past the common room her heard snickering, what were they laughing at? He shook his head thinking it had to have something to do with well, something else.

He walked up towards the boy's dormitories and noticed something strange; there was an extra dorm for the sixth years. Normally, there were three rooms with five beds, Merlin knows why. The Marauders had always shared a room with one other person. Unfortunately the person got locked out…a lot. It wasn't their fault…they had secrets.

There were four sixth year rooms, however, and when he walked in to the one he was told he'd have he realized there were four beds. _Hmm, _he thought, _this would be brilliant. _Especially since the Marauders would have their own room, one for the four of them, about time.

He proceeded to walk in and go directly to the bed furthest to the right, the one that had always been his. It was arranged fairly the same just with four beds rather than five, it was a lot roomier.

He opened his trunk to find an abundance of…pink.

"What the…" he started.

Then he started pulling out clothes, boxers, jumpers, t-shirts, trousers, socks…everything was pink. He groaned this must be her revenge he thought. Then a second thought crossed his mind, he was Sirius Black. He could pull off pink.

He grabbed his pajama bottoms which were now a bright, fluorescent pink. It was god awful. However, he figure Moony would know a reverse spell. Perhaps he wouldn't have to wear pink in public after all. He smiled at the thought. All the while he was pulling on his pants. Pants that were suddenly too tight, too small, too short. All at once he realized they were shrinking, what in Merlin's hairy armpits was going on?

He pulled them off and looked at the rest of his clothes that were proceeding to shrink. They were getting smaller and smaller and if possible, pinker. He sighed frustrated.

This was cruel.

He glanced down at himself and sighed thanking Merlin he was wearing boxers. He then pulled off his shirt and realized that there was writing on the back.

He was now getting angry.

Shaking out the shirt and glaring at the back he read, "Alice Skye's piece o' arse. Deal with it."

He couldn't help but laugh. Merlin, this girl was mad.

He figured he shouldn't be too upset yet. Moony could probably fix it. Moony could fix anything.

Sirius lay back on his bed in the one pair of boxers that still fit and waited patiently for his mates.

* * *

Turns out Remus could not fix anything; in particular he could not fix this.

"Moony! There has to be something you could do!" Sirius exclaimed clearly getting angry.

"I can't Padfoot I told you, she placed protection charms on the clothes, and she's smart."

"Brilliant," James said in awe.

"Merlin, she's mad," Sirius cried in defeat.

"Padfoot, there…you could…why don't you wear our clothes? Or well James, they fit you."

"Wormtail you are bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed slapping a laughing Peter on the back.

"I know, I know," he replied grinning.

Sirius walked over to James trunk and pulled out a pair of trousers. He pulled them on and looked curiously at his friends.

"Are they okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Padfoot, they disappeared…" James started, "Merlin, she is mad."

"No…this can't be happening…" Sirius muttered.

He pulled on a pair of James' boxers on top of his own in fear that they would disappear.

He looked questioningly at his friends, "Gone," they muttered at once.

Sirius went so much as to try on socks only to receive the same reply.

"Moment of truth," he muttered as he pulled on one of James' shirts.

Closing his eyes tightly he said, "It's gone, isn't it?"

The boys laughed, "No mate," James said. "It's got writing on it though."

Sirius groaned, "Merlin, what's it say?"

Peter cleared his throat, "Get away from this arse, it's mine – Skye"

"Why would she do this? It embarrasses her too!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, she was never one to care about rumors and such, Sirius, besides, no one would believe she fancies you let alone is with you because she…well she has better taste. Oh and besides, most people will be able to tell it's her revenge."

"Thanks Moony, thanks a lot... really boosting the self-esteem."

Remus chuckled but what he said was true. Despite their tension, no one ever thought the two would actually end up together. Maybe snog, or even shag, but not date. He wouldn't be her arse, nor her his because Alice had always been smart.

There was a content silence that was only broken by Sirius who had suddenly had a revelation.

"Mates…I have no trousers…"

"Nope," they replied in unison.

"…and I can't really wear these shirts with my reputation and all"

"Nope,"

"And I have no socks…"

"Nope,"

"…or robes…"

"Nope,"

"…or uniform…"

"Nope,"

"It's all pink…and shrunken…and all disappears. So there isn't anything for me to wear…"

"Nope,"

"And I have only one pair of boxers…that I can wear…"

"Yeah,"

"….bullocks."

**Alright, what'd you think about Alice's revenge? Please tell me. Oh, and I know it was extreme compared to his. But this is the sixth year of this madness, she's annoyed and well, as Remus says, Brilliant. **

* * *

**Okay, review and I'll love you!**


	5. Irresistible Moments

**Hullo lovelies, send me your ideas for pranks!**

That night, Alice lay in bed grinning to herself. Merlin, she thought, this was the best prank she had ever played. To think Sirius was probably laying in bed thinking of how he could pull off the tight pink clothes. She wasn't even sure if they'd fit him.

She looked around her room trying to see if Lily was sleeping. She needed someone to share her brilliance with and frankly Lily was the only one of her roommates she still got on with. Her other two roommates were the dreaded Sarah Grey and Alyssa Tyler. She had only spent the morning train ride with them but she knew already she couldn't stand them. To think, the amount of crying they did when they realized Corey wasn't going to be sharing a dorm with them was just despicable. Sure the room arrangements had changed from five beds to four for the sixth years but honestly? They were still next door from one another, no need to be babies.

She listened intently for a moment and heard three distinct types of breathing, one for each roommate. Well, two types of breathing and one was snoring, that would be Alyssa Tyler but heaven forbid one of her many conquests knew she snored. She sighed and tried falling asleep again, assuming she'd have to wait until morning to brag about her amazing plan. She grinned at the thought of Sirius in a tight, pink ensemble.

It was then, while she was grinning like a fool that she heard a creak of wood at the end of her bed. She looked around curious as to what had made that noise. When there was only silence she lay back down uneasy. When she heard it a second time however, she wasn't as willing to let it go. She slowly shifted around so that she was at the end of her bed. From there she peeked over the ledge at where her trunk was. She saw her trunk open and clothes being lifted out of it and being thrown on the floor. The odd part was that they was no one there. She furrowed her brow and laughed. It was a quiet laugh but enough for the action of the clothes being discarded to stop.

"Hello Sirius," she whispered knowingly. To think, it was obvious, who else would be ravishing through her trunk? He must be looking for his boxers.

However, Sirius didn't think it should've been that obvious. At least that's what one would assume because once he pulled off the cloak of invisibility that belonged to James Potter, he asked, "how did you know it was me?"

Alice, thinking this question was irrelevant and quite frankly silly replied with a question of her own, "Is that an invisibility cloak? There's only one yeah? How'd you get your filthy paws on it?"

"Yes, well you didn't answer my question Alice why should I answer yours?"

This entire conversation was taking place in whispers so as not to wake her roommates. Alice stood up and sat on the edge of her bed looking down at Sirius.

"Who else would search through my trunk?"

Without waiting for an answer she said, "I assume you're looking for your boxers?"

"You're cruel Alice, and quite possibly mental, where are they?"

"Well dearest Sirius, I am wearing them. Just to ensure you don't steal them like I knew you'd attempt to."

There was a slight silence during which Sirius was trying to think of a way to retrieve them and Alice was waiting for him to say something inappropriate for it was bound to happen. She picked up the invisibility cloak that was now lying on the floor and whispered, "You didn't answer my question."

"It's James' he got it from his father. It's been in their family for ages."

Alice nodded making it clear it was his turn to speak.

"Well, you know Skye, I've never had trouble getting a girl out of her pants before," he whispered smirking.

"Yes well Black, these aren't my pants, they're yours," she replied.

"How different can it be?"

It was then that Sirius thought it'd be a good idea to climb on top of Alice and pin her to the bed. He had her arms pulled up above her head and his legs were on either side of her hips.

Now, this was not one of those dramatic moments where they'd look in to each other's eyes and fall in love. No, however that may have been because while Alice was glaring at where Sirius had her pinned to the bed, he was staring down her shirt. He couldn't help himself. Along with his boxers she was wearing a tight tank-top that wasn't doing the best of jobs covering her bits.

"Black," she hissed shocked, "get off me!"

"Now, now, Skye, this is your entire fault."

"My fault, are you kidding Sirius? How is it my fault?"

"Well, if you hadn't played this cruel prank on me, I wouldn't need my boxers back…yet."

"Yes well, if you hadn't stolen my clothes I wouldn't have your boxers."

"Yes but dear Alice, that's how it always is, I prank, you just shouldn't go for revenge."

Alice glared at him in the dark, "You are ridiculous. You never should have pulled my pigtails."

"I couldn't resist," he whispered grinning cheekily.

"You are so daft Sirius."

"How so?" he asked.

"You don't think, ever and you are arrogant, conceded, big-headed and not to mention a man-whore."

"Whoa, there Miss Skye, let's not be cruel."

"I couldn't resist," she said mimicking him.

He laughed, it was then that he chose to take hold of the waist band of the boxers and start pulling with one of his hands.

"I see there'll be no seducing," she said coyly.

"No need," he replied smirking.

Oh the nerve, she thought.

She smacked him on the back of the head.

"Stop it,"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No"

"I'll fix your clothes…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"How can I trust you?"

She shrugged.

He glared at her and then started moving off her slowly, deliberately. He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and gestured towards the door. Sirius assumed this meant that she would fix it now and he grinned. He started walking out the door to their room and just as he was at the top of the stairs he turned to ask what spell she used to protect her spell. It was also then that she decided it'd be smart to push him down the stairs.

She knew they'd turn into a slide. She did, really.

"Sorry," she said sincerely as she did it and then watched as he slid down the stairs with a look of anger and impressed on his face.

She gave a small smile and ran back in to her room casting a number of spells on to the door to prevent him from re-entering. Hopefully, Alyssa and Sarah wouldn't have any boys coming in soon.

She ran to her bed feeling giddy at out smarting Black and that was when she noticed the cloak. He had left it here. She grinned, this would be awesome.

Sirius had climbed up to the common room and was now lying in bed angry. He couldn't fall asleep. No, it was not because he was thinking about Alice. Well, okay maybe he was a bit. It wasn't his fault that she looked incredibly good in his boxers. Also, wasn't it made clear that she was fit?

However, Alice wasn't the sole thing on his mind. There was one other thing…revenge.

He would not be letting her get away with this and his revenge was going to be bad… or at least it would be bad for her.

**Review please! Oh and criticism is appreciated.**


	6. Rat Attack

**Here you go, don't forget to review!**

A little while later, the sixth year girls were gathered in the common room with Professor McGonagall, their head of house.

"It is early, yet and none of you will be getting back to sleep unless this is solved," McGonagall started, "so, who would like to explain this to me?"

"It's Alice's fault!"

"Yeah, damn Skye, if you and Black didn't have all this sexual tension we wouldn't be room less!"

A number of other girls shared their input and they all blamed Alice. Alice looked down at her slippers guiltily. She was still wearing her tank top and Sirius' boxers, just now she wore Lily's robe as well.

"Miss Skye, what do you have to say about this,"

Alice looked at her Professor and sighed guiltily, "I'm sorry, really…I-I- but… you could fix it right? I mean… just vanish the rats or something?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Skye, though they will vanish themselves in a bit of time, they have eaten through much of everything. The girls refuse to go back in there. However, after discussing it with Professor Dumbledore, we have thought that since the three girls have found places for themselves in the other three rooms, it just leaves you. You cannot stay alone in that room as it is infested and quite disgusting. So where will you stay Miss Skye?"

"I-I-I Uhm, I'll find a place," Alice replied looking at her housemates who she had thought her friends. They wouldn't even look at her.

"I hope so Miss Skye, let this serve as a lesson. Also, though I don't like taking points from my own house, 20 points from Gryffindor for both Alice's and Mister Black's silly war. Alright now girls, get to bed. Also Miss Skye, you and Mister Black have detention this Friday evening, if you would be so kind to tell them for me."

Alice nodded numbly and looked at the few clothes she had in her arms. All the girls had gone upstairs giving her evil glares. They had a right to be pissed though. She continuously ran what Lily had said before going upstairs, _they'll get over it, but you can't blame them for being angry. I kind of am myself to be honest, I'm sorry. You should work this out with Sirius though. Come to me if you need someone to talk to._

Alice felt kind of bad because if she did talk to Lily, surely the rest of the girls would shun her as well. Sighing she dropped in to the couch on the common room. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

"Skye. Psst, Skye!"

For the second time that day, Alice was awoken unpleasantly. This time however it was by the one and only, Sirius Black.

"What Black?" she mumbled getting up from the couch and rubbing her eyes. It was then that she noticed what Sirius was wearing. It was a pair of hot pink jeans that were way to fitted and a shirt that said 'Skye's Boy Toy'.

She burst out laughing and said, "So worth it,"

Sirius scowled at her and sat beside her suddenly, the smirk returned to his face, "How'd you like the surprise?"

Alice stopped laughing and glared, "We've got detention next Friday," she muttered.

He grinned, "Of course we do, were the rats' good company though?"

"Sod off Black that was horrid."

"You started it,"

"I haven't got any more clothes Black,"

"S'not as if anyone will mind you walking around in your knickers,"

"Ugh!" she replied shoving him.

"So attractive, Skye"

"You are such a prat, Merlin Black, s'a wonder you have friends."

"It's not a wonder why you don't."

That was a low blow and Sirius knew it. Sirius knew this because despite their pranking one another, they had been friends. Until Alice started becoming distant, it was worse, however, because Sirius knew why.

"Merlin, Alice, I'm sorry," he replied guiltily.

"Leave Black," she whispered.

He nodded and walked out of the common room while Alice just sat there and sighed.

Sirius found himself roaming the halls aimlessly. Sometimes he really did say stupid things. To think, how did he let something like that slip? He knew why she distanced herself. Even though he thought it stupid he had always respected it, he remembered the day she had told him. They weren't even that close then. But it was something, something that made him hold on. It was the reason why he hadn't given up pestering her just yet, it was the one thing no one else knew. He didn't want to give up on her, even if she gave up on herself. No matter how pathetic it sounded.

"Sirius!" said a voice from behind him, a voice he had known as Alyssa Tyler.

"Tyler," he said nodding.

She giggled and said, "Alyssa, silly,"

He smirked, "Alyssa,"

She giggled again, "So Sirius…I was thinking, if you had some free time later we could…" she trailed off raising her eyebrows suggestively. He grinned.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Great!" she squealed grabbing him.

As always, Sirius ended the day doing what he did best, snogging in a broom cupboard.

**Important! **

**- Would you be okay with be switching to 1st person POVs? It'd be easier to explain what they were thinking. Tell me what you think.**

**- Also, there is a bit of seriousness...are you okay with that? Some kind of meaning...or do you want it to just be funny?**

**Oh, and review!**


End file.
